


I'm Here

by SteveSmackdown2014



Category: Gregory Despair Show, Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Dealwithit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Crush, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Making Out, Secret Crush, Sexuality Crisis, gds au where sarah ends up with cg, im a HARD steve/cg shipper but its femslash february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveSmackdown2014/pseuds/SteveSmackdown2014
Summary: Sarah comes to the realization that everyone she's cared about is dropping like flies.A certain cactus offers to help.13+ cause things get heated.
Relationships: Second Guest/Cactus Girl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femslash February





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic off a fanfic!! Read gregory despair show by toripocalypse and veneesla!!

_*knock, knock*_

The small cactus' head whipped up as she heard the knocking on the door. Blinking, she gets up from her bed, set down the book she was reading, and made her way over to the door to answer it.  
Upon opening, she is met with a Sarah. Not _her_ Sarah, but _a_ Sarah. Not the usual one.  
Her hair is messed up. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her clothes were wrinkled. That rose she had found was beginning to fall out of her hair tie.  
And worst of all, that smile she always had was fake.  
"Hey, CG," she smiles lopsided, forcing out a laugh that makes Cactus Girl's ears hurt and heart ache.  
Normally, that laugh, that smile, that energy she usually gave off would send her into a whirl every time- she didn't know why, but her face would go red and she would stammer and stutter and her knees would knock and she felt... weird. Weird around Sarah.

She recalled a time where they were exploring the garden. It had just recently opened, and the flowers needed tending to.  
 _“Come on, Cactus Girl!”_ Sarah smiled, taking gentle hold of her hand and walking forward to the flower mound.  
Cactus Girl’s mind went wild. She suddenly felt her face go hot, her breathing unsteady, everything was going into overdrive. Sarah’s hand felt so warm and nice and sweet and she never wanted to let go...  
She had never felt weird around someone before. Never like this.  
Before they got stuck in this wretched hotel, Cactus Girl was much too focused on being a revolutionary with her brother- saving him from all the danger as he checked out all the lovely senoritas. It was embarrassing, but, well... it was her job.

_So why was this happening now?_

"Sarah," Cactus Girl started, one eyebrow going down and one going up. "Are you okay?"  
Unbeknownst to Cactus Girl, those three words sent Sarah's heart up. Nobody has asked her if she was okay. Nobody ever did.  
So, she did the only logical thing to do.  
She began to cry.

Cactus Girl’s heart sunk to the ground. She didn’t expect this reaction. She wasn’t really used to it.

So she tried her hardest to make Sarah happy again…

“S-Sarah!! Oh dios, p-please come in!” she said, hastily guiding her into her room and shutting the door for her on the way in. Nobody needs to see her like this.  
Sarah slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, Cactus Girl in hot pursuit, sitting down mere seconds afterwards.

“Now, Sarah,” Cactus Girl gulped, looking up to stare her in the eyes, although she chose to start at her own knees. “Tell me what’s wrong. Something is,”  
Sarah was quiet for a moment, trying to contain her sobs. When they were finally reduced to barely anything, she began to speak.  
“C-Cactus Girl, I… everyone is… everyone’s dying… first Judgment Boy, then Gold, then Neko Zombie, I… I can’t lose anyone ELSE!” Her voice rose to a yell as she slammed her fist down on the bed. “I CA-Ca-n’t…”  
It seems that she had taken all of her energy out. She was now quietly sobbing again, her face in her hands.  
“S-Sarah… I…”  
Sarah suddenly took her face out of her hands and looked at the cactus with pleading eyes.  
“I can’t lose you,"

 _THERE IT IS AGAIN_.

Cactus Girl’s eyes went wide as a blush formed on her face. She responded to this by pulling her bandana over her mouth and averting her eyes for a few seconds, not before deciding she has to suck it up and do it for her friend.

Her friend.

Her…

She pulled the bandana down and grabbed hold of her hands (not too hard, they have prickles!) and looking her right in the eyes.  
“S-Sarah Finn, I never want to leave you ever! I-I’ll be here for you whenever you need me, and I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to me! For you! Cause I-”  
She stopped herself.

What was she saying?

_WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY??_

She had never said anything like this before, not ever ever ever. She wondered what it could mean, because it sounded like the book she was reading, which was about a boy that falls in love with a girl and confesses to her in the rain and-

Wait.

Falls in… love?

Her face was frozen, her eyes wide, face red, lips trembling. She had a suspicion. She didn’t like it.  
Sarah’s face looked the same. She too had a suspicion… but what she felt about it was a mystery.  
“...C-Cause you…?” she started, her eyes going wider and wider by the second.  
Cactus Girl gulped.

“T-Te quiero,” she squeaked.

Sarah took some Spanish in highschool. She knew what this meant.

She knew.

Before they knew it, and before they could really care or realize what exactly they were doing, they were kissing. Sarah didn’t care about the pricks; it didn’t matter. She needed this. She needed her.

Cactus Girl’s face was scrunched up as a result of her being flustered, her suspicion now being true. She had fallen in love. And, by the look of this, so had Sarah.  
Their hands went from just holding to different places, Sarah making the first move by wrapping them around her waist. Cactus Girl settled for around her neck.  
It all felt so wrong, yet so right; Sarah has had these feelings for a little while now, but has been dumbfounded- she’s never liked a girl. Not before her.  
She pushed them down, trying to forget, trying to convince herself that she didn’t like her. That she didn’t like girls. She couldn’t like girls. She was supposed to have a nice husband who would care for her. Not a wife.  
But this felt so… right. This was supposed to happen. She loved Cactus Girl.  
And Cactus Girl loved her.

She leaned forward, causing the cactus to fall backwards onto the bed, pulling her closer with every shaky breath they took when they pulled away for air, only to go back and do it all again.  
“Sa-Sarah…” Cactus Girl moaned, trying her best for her face to light on fire. This is the first time she’s ever kissed anyone, but she loved it, loved it, loved it, and she just wanted more, more, more…  
Her legs went up and around her, as a physical way to say ‘keep going’. But…  
Sarah pulled away, and didn’t go back. She began to breathe heavily, still looking Cactus Girl in the eyes.  
For a couple seconds, the two just stared, not knowing what to say.

“...I wanna do that again,”

And so they did. After moving to the real part of the bed instead of the side they’ve been on, they began to repeat the process, this time including a tad bit of tongue, which they both decided in favor of. Both of them wanted to do this every day. Every moment, if possible. Everything was right.  
Again, they pulled away in exasperation and stared at the other.

“C-come here,”

Cactus Girl scooted up to her headboard, pulling the covers open and beckoning for Sarah to come with.  
She did as she was told, going up next to her and pulling the covers over them, then turning to face her.

“...I liked that,” Sarah broke the ice.  
“Me too,” Cactus Girl replied.  
Silence.  
“A-Are we a thing?”  
“What?”  
“Like… um… dating?”  
“...I want to,”  
“Me too,”  
…  
“So you’re my… my girlfriend now,”  
“I… guess that’s it,”  
…  
 _I have to break this_ , Cactus Girl thought.  
“Can I hold you?”  
“Huh?”  
“L-Like, I mean, we can… sleep… and hold each other… it might make you feel better…”  
“I already feel infinitely better after that,” Sarah responded with a small smile.  
The cactus’ heart burst.  
They then shifted into a position where Sarah’s head was resting on Cactus Girl’s head, and both had their arms around each other.  
“...Cactus Girl?”  
“Que?”  
“...Te querio.”

Cactus Girl smiled, something she doesn’t like to do unless the time calls.

It calls now.

“Te querio.”


End file.
